La pubertad
by WhateverMungo
Summary: Gumball es suspendido de la escuela despúes de ver accidentalmente a sus amigas en paños menores. Una serie de eventos empiezan a desenrrollarse a partir de este error. Lemon. GumballxElmoreGirls
1. La Suspension

Nueva historia. Limpiando ortografía y sintaxis.

Como nota para los 2-3 followers que tengo: Me sorprende la verdad que haya gente interesada en mis antiguos lemons, tenía una bandeja de mensajes a tope con peticiones de continuar las historias y la inclusion de personajes propios. Lamentablemente no creo continuarlos, hace siglos que deje de ver MLP y hace más que había dejado de escribir lemons, es algo que hago por ocio.

* * *

Era pasada media noche y todos los miembros de la familia Watterson se encontraban durmiendo. Bueno, casi todos: Gumball Watterson, un joven gato de color azul se encontraba acostado en su habitación pensando en lo afortunado y desafortunado que había sido las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

Todo comenzó por una estupida apuesta entre Tobias y Gumball, momentos antes de que comenzara la clase de deportes. Los dos estaban discutiendo cual de ellos tenía el mejor sentido de orientación: Tobias presumia que había ganado cientas de medallas en su grupo de exploración y contaba de que su familia había ido a acampar en medio de las montañas en el extranjero sin necesidad de brújulas o mapas; Y Gumball, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad de competir, contaba como en una ocasión en que había salvado a un grupo de ancianos de las profundidades del bosque de la perdición, guiandoles a la civilización sin nada más que su instinto.

Desde luego, estaban exagerando intentando no quedar mal frente al resto de su clase. Realmente tenían la misma habilidad que cualquier otro niño de trece años.

Cuando la campana sonó el resto de sus compañeros se dirigió al gimnasio.

- ¡Ja! Creo esta claro que yo soy el mejor - dijo Tobias aun discutiendo.

- ¡En tus sueños! Es obvio que yo soy el mejor - respondió Gumball, irritado por la actitud de su amigo.

- ¡Yo!

- ¡No, yo!

- ¡Yo!

- ¡No, yo!

La pelea siguió un par de minutos hasta que la campana nuevamente volvió a sonar. Ambos iban tarde y comenzarón a preocuparse de el regaño que les daría la profesora Simian si descubría que no estaban en clase.

- Solo queda una forma de descubrir quien es el mejor: Veamos quien de los dos llega primero al gimnasio...

- ¡Pff! ¿Que tiene eso de díficil? Es claro que yo soy más rápido - Se burlaba Tobias mientras se dirigía discretamente hacía la puerta, para comenzar con una pequeña ventaja -, llegare siglos antes que tu.

- ...con los ojos cubiertos.

Tobias se paró en secó y trago saliva. Era muy tarde para echarse hacía atras.

- De la misma manera te hare tragar mi polvo Watterson.

Ambos se cubrieron los ojos y se colocarón en posicion de salida.

- En sus marcas...

- ...Listos...

- ...¡Fuera!

Completamente ciegos, salieron disparados del salón de clases, chocando cada tres pasos con algún otro estudiante que caminaba por el pasillo principal o con las puertas abiertas de algún locker. Rápidamente sus rostros se llenaron de golpes y heridas.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ay!

Pronto llegarón a las escaleras y ambos calleron sonoramente múltiples escalones. Gumball se levantó, mientras escuchaba un peculiar sonido metalico detras de él. Solo tenía que cruzar el patio y entrar al gimansio. Tobias había terminado aterrizando en un bote de basura.

Salió de la escuela y cruzó a toda prisa la platea de cemento, tropezandose con las bancas y mochilas que había en el suelo. Finalmente chocó contra un muro. Podía escuchar la voz de Darwin en el interior del edificio.

_Este debe ser el gimnasio._ Pensó Gumball.

Empezó a deslizarse a lo largo de la pared hasta que encontró una puerta. Podían oirse distintas voces en su interior. La abrió y accedió con un gesto triunfal.

- ¡En tu cara Tobias! ¡He ganado! - exclamó Gumball quitandose la banda que tenía en los ojos.

Gumball miró lo que tenía frente a él y se quedó boquiabierto, mientras que en su percepción, el tiempo se hizó cada vez más lento.

Se hizó el silencio.

No había entrado por la puerta principal del gimnasio. No. Se había desviado varios metros.

Frente a él se encontraban casi todas las chicas de su clase. Pero eso no era lo más importante, lo principal es que estaban a medio cambiarse en sus uniformes de gimnasio: Había entrado en el vestidor de las chicas. Su mirada inconscientemente se desvió de lado a lado: del pecho plano de Teri a la ropa interior rosa de Penny, y de ahí a los cuartos traseros de Molly. Las imagenes se le quemarón instantaneamente en su memoria y en ese instante agradeció al universo por ese momento que estaba viviendo.

Lamentablemente la realidad regreso a él casi de inmediato con el grito de Masami:

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Hay un chico en el vestidor!

Las demas chicas se unieron al grito y una hora más tarde Gumball estaba en la oficina del director Brown, junto a sus padres. El resto es historia: Lo habían suspendido treinta dias de la escuela y había recibido uno de los regaños más terrorificos por parte de su madre que jamás había experimentado, prohibiendole salir con sus amigos o ver televisión, a pesar de que le había intentado explicar que había sido solamente una equivocación.

Esa noche acostado en su cama se preguntaba como lograría sobrevivir todo un mes de aburrimiento.

Al día siguiente Gumball se levantó tarde, algo confundido. Nadie se había tomado la molestía de despertarlo y se sentía ligeramente abandonado. En pijamas bajo las escaleras para descubrir la casa vacía: Darwin y Anais estaban en la escuela, Nicole se había ido a trabajar y no estaba seguro de donde estaba su padre. Por un momento pensó en todas las cosas que podría hacer teniendo la casa para el mismo, pero sin Darwin las cosas no serian lo mismo.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver televisión aprovechando que no habría nadie que pudiera regañarlo a esas horas, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el televisor no estaba en su sitio. Su madre había anticipado al parecer sus movimientos.

Derrotado, se fue arrastrando los pies a la cocina para desayunar algo. Antes de sentarse en la mesa encontró una nota dirigida a él en la puerta.

Era una serie de tareas que tenía completar Gumball a lo largo de la semana como parte del castigo impuesto por su madre, principalmente tareas domesticas. Gumball dio un largo suspiro y temiendo sufrir la ira de su madre por segunda ocasión, tomo un rápido desayuno y decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

La primera tarea: Limpiar la casa.

- Pan comido - rió para si mismo. Despúes de destruir la casa dos veces al mes en promedio, ordenarla sería una tarea fácil. Solo había que ordenar lo más obvio y esconder lo más sucio.

Cinco minutos más tarde la casa estaba impecable... aparentemente, mientras que en el jardín de los Robinson habían aparecido varias bolsas de basura.

- Eso fue sencillo. Veamos que sigue.

Lo siguiente en la lista no sería posible de disimular: Lavar la ropa.

Gumball gimió y se preparo mentalmente para sobrevivir al trabajo pesado... para sus estandares. Subió a su cuarto y recogió pocas prendas sucias que encontró en una canasta. Por suerte para él, su familia era tan pobre que Darwin ni siquiera tenía ropa, lo cual significaba menos trabajo.

En el cuarto de sus padres casi pierde el sentido del olfato despúes de recoger uno de los calcetines de Richard; Aprendiendo de sus errores, recogió el resto de la ropa de su padre con unas tenezas y cubriendo su nariz. ¿Como era posible que una persona ensuciara tanto su ropa? Es más: ¿Como era posible que la ropa no se desintegrara con tal nivel de suciedad? Finalmente recogio las prendas de su madre. Varios juegos exactamente identicos uno al otro etiquetados con los dias de la semana en que correspondia usar cada vestuario.

Bajó al cuarto de lavado y comenzó a lanzarlo todo a la maquina de lavar: Múltiples calcetines pegajosos, un vestido de Anais lleno de tierra, dos pantalones de Richard con manchas de comida, varias playeras de su Nicole casi en perfecto estado, el tenis de repuesto de Darwin. Rápidamente la lavadora estuvo a tope y Gumball la encendió.

_Quizas no sea tan pesado el trabajo._ Pensaba Gumball acomodandose en la ropa restante para tomar una breve siesta mientras la lavadora hacía su trabajo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió enfocar su mente al día anterior. Podía recordar casi a la perfección las imagenes de sus compañeras de clase en el vestidor, que hasta aquel momento nunca había visto como miembros del sexo opuesto, si no solo como compañeras. Era claro que con el paso del tiempo se habían empezado a desarrollar para convertirse en jovencitas, pero Gumball no había notado en los años que las conocía. Sin embargo él solo tenía ojos para una persona.

Enfocó su memoría al recuerdo de Penny en el vestidor. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de su vaina, y más aún: En ropa interior.

Quiza otras chicas le habían dado un mayor espectaculo como Molly, pero nunca olvidaría el cuerpo de Penny. Era posible que pasaran años hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verla fuera de su cáscaron.

Una sensación en la parte inferior de Gumball lo trajó nuevamente a la realidad. Tenía una erección debajo de su pijama. Hacía años que habían tenido su clase de orientación sexual, sin embargo nunca se había tomado la libertad de explorarse a si mismo. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo divirtiendose o en el hospital (despúes de que algo saliera mal), sin mencionar que eran contadas las ocasiones en la que se encontraba solo.

Metió su mano debajo del pantalón y pensó nuevamente en Penny unas horas atras, a medio vestir hermosa ropa interior de color blanco y en lo que habría debajo de ellas. No tardo mucho en correrse y sentirse más que complacido.

- ¡Esto es asombroso! - decía Gumball para si mismo, sorprendido de la satisfacción que había sentido sengundos atras. La reacción exacta de todo adolescente al descubrir las primeras delicias del goce sexual -. ¡No entiendo porque la gente no hace esto todo el tiempo!

Este marcaría el inicio de una nueva fase en su vida.

Pasaron un par de días y Gumball había encontrado una rutina para abolir el aburrimiento gracias a la nueva actividad que había descubierto. Su familia no sospechaba nada, sin embargo Nicole seguía enojada con él y Richard seguía desapareciendo en las mañanas, cambiando de tema cada vez que su hijo lo cuestionaba.

Ese día Gumball tenía que cortar el césped; Otra tarea aburrida que no podría evitar.

Apáticamente empezó a dar vueltas en el jardín mientras la podadora lentamente hacía el trabajo, pero su falta de interés pronto se vió interrumpido por el sonido de una campanilla en algún lugar de la calle.

Volteó la cabeza para ver como una mancha naranja se acercaba calle abajo en un pequeño triciclo en dirección a su casa. Gumball se animó bajo la posibilidad de que fuera alguno de sus amigos que hubiese venido a verle, pero conforme la figura se fue acercando más pronto sus esperanzas se derrumbaron completamente: Era Jamie.

Jamie era una de las bravuconas de su escuela, con dos intimidantes cuernos, que solamente eran superados por Tina Rex.

Por lo que había escuchado, Gumball sabía que Jamie originalmente pertenecía a una generación más arriba que él, sin embargo la maestra Simian, se había encargado de que tuviera que recursar completamente el ciclo escolar despúes de nunca haber entregado una sola tarea.

Gumball y Darwin le tenían pavor: Victimas de memorias que se remontaban años atras cuando recien habían entrado al colegio Elmore. Jamie les había quitado el dinero del almuerzo durante meses hasta que fue descubierta por el director Brown.

Por un instante consideró correr a esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_No te dengas. No te dengas. No te dengas._ Pensaba Gumball mientras que el triciclo pasaba justo frente a su casa. Lamentablemente para él, Jamie tambien lo había visto y se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

- ¡Hey Gumball! - le grito Jamie desde la acera -. No creí que fuera real, pero veo que realmente tienes pelotas.

Gumball estaba confundido. Acaso detectaba 'admiración' en la voz de Jamie.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó

Jamie se bajo de su triciclo y se sentó en la acera.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! – respondió Jamie un poco más en su tono habitual, Gumball retrocedió instintivamente – Todos en la escuela estan hablando de ello...

Gumball palideció por uninstante. Como todas las cosas que siempre hacía, había asumido que todo mundo ya habría olvidado el incidente.

- ... Tobias y Masami le han contado a todo mundo a detalle todo lo que hiciste en el gimnasio...

_¡Tobias!._ Maldijo para sus adentros. Por un segundo Gumball considero en desmentir cualquier cosa, pero Jamie lo interrumpió.

- Te has vuelto muy popular estos dias.

- ¿Popular?

- No hay nadie que no sepa de tu arremetida contra las chicas, de primero a noveno.

- ¡¿QUE?!

Gumball ahora si estaba realmente nervioso, esto podría costarle su afamada reputación... que era inexistente. Peor aún, esto podría hacer que Penny lo evitara. Su mente empezó a descender en una espiral de negativismo.

- Pero bueno Gumball – interrumpió nuevamente Jamie que tenía en ese momento una sonrisa picara -, dime, ¿Quien fue la chica más sexy en el vestidor?

Gumball empezó a flotar nuevamente entre nubes, mientras las memorias de aquel día comenzaban a fluir.

- No se de que hablas – respondió nervioso Gumball intentando fingir demencía.

- Jajaja – rió Jamie – Aunque no quieras decir nada, tu cuerpo habla por ti – la chica toro señalo el paquete que tenía gumball entre sus piernas.

Gumball se hizó consciente de su erección y su color cambio de azul a escarlata, mientras intentaba cubrirse con las manos.

Jamie aún riendo, se recostó en el cesped y miró las nubes.

- En lo particular yo creo que Teri es la chica más atractiva de tu grupo – dijo ella innesperadamente.

- Teri es linda, pero demasiado desconfiada – asintió Gumball en automático.

- Igualmente haría papiroflexia con ella cualquier día.

La situación en si misma era bizarra; más lo era que ella expresara tan abiertamente su orientación sexual; pero las palmas se lo llevaba el hecho de que Gumball se sintiera momentaneamente cómodo hablando de ello con Jamie. ¿Como habían llegado a ese punto en menos de cinco minutos?

Siguierón platicando de las demás jovencitas del instituto durante la siguiente hora. Inclusive Jamie decidió ayudar un poco a Gumball con el jardín antes de que Richard apareciese.

- Un momento - reaccionó Gumball -... ¿Que haces aquí?

- Me estaba aburriendo en mi casa.

- No, no me refiero a eso. ¿No deberias estar en la escuela?

Jamie volvió a reir.

- ¡Woops! ¿No te conte? - dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo - Me suspendieron por encerrar a unos niños en un casillero.

- ¿Qué? - respondió él sin dar credito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Que vamos a ser compañeros de suspensión esta semana! - recalcó Jamie lanzando a Gumball fragmentos de césped a manera de confetí.

Minutos más tarde Jamie se volvió a montar en su triciclo e inició el viaje de regreso colina arriba.

Gumball seguía parado en el jardín aún bastante confundido.

- ¿Qué?

* * *

Espero continuar la historía, la verdad fue una idea de una hora tras ver un maratón de Gumball. No se como demonios me perdí de esa serie en el pasado, es pornografía multimedia para cualquier Diseñador Grafico.


	2. La Fiesta

_Un par de días mas tarde de lo esperado, pero nuevo capítulo._

_Gumball inicia su descenso en problemas cada vez mayores._

* * *

Tras la partida de Jamie, Gumball se pusó ansioso recordando sus palabras _"Todos en la escuela estan hablando de ello..."_, empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación nervioso ante todas las posibilidades negativas que podían desencadenar. Necesitaba de primera mano saber que clase de rumores estaban circulando, necesitaba que Darwin regresara de la escuela.

En el pasado Gumball no les había dado mucha importancia a este tipo de situaciones, de una u otra forma terminaba resolviendo el problema. Pero ahora que no podía acercarse a la escuela, no había nadie que pudiera evitar que se dijera lo peor de él y aún le quedaban más de veinte dias de suspensión.

Despúes de los que pareció una eternidad, el autobús escolar paso frente a su casa.

- ¡Hey Gumball! - fue lo único que pudo decir Darwin antes de empezar a ser zarandeado con gran rápidez.

- ¡¿Por que no habías contado nada?! - reclamaba Gumball

Anais que caminaba detrás de Darwin no pudo evitar reir.

- Te dije que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse – dijo, pasando de largo a sus hermanos, en dirección a la casa.

Era claró que tambien ella tambien sabía.

- Lo siento Gumball – se disculpó, aún agitado por la sacudida que le había dado su hermano -, pero creí que lo mejor sería si no te sabías nada hasta que volvieras, créi que ya tenías demasiado con los castigos de mrs. mamá.

El desasosiego de Gumball por un segundo se vió reducido por la compasión de su hermano, pero sus angustias regresaron con la misma rapidez.

- Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber? - pregunto finalmente Darwin.

- ¡Oh! No lo se, quizas solo quiero que me cuentes... ¡TODO!

Darwin empezó a inquietarse.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres saber?

Gumball lo miró imperturbado.

- No va a gustarte...

- ¡Empieza de una vez!

Darwin suspiró y comenzó a relatar.

- Bueno, cuando llegue a la escuela al día siguiente de tu expulsión, todo mundo estaba rodeando a Masami escuchando su versión de lo que había sucedido en el gimnasio. Estaba contando que habías tirado la puerta del vestidor de las chicas, entrado agitado con una mirada animal y saliva escurriendo de la boca.

-¡¿QUE?! - gritó Gumball.

- Y eso no es todo, posteriormente dijo que te habías abalanzado sobre ellas como un bestia fuera de control, hasta que las chicas habían unido fuerzas y sometido en el suelo.

Gumball palideció, las cosas estaban mal. Muy mal.

- Eso fue el principio.

- ¡¿Hay más?!

- Ni siquiera he comenzado – exhaló Darwin como preparandose para una larga narración -. Despúes de eso Tobias se convirtió en el centro de atención, diciendo que le habías revelado tus negras intenciones minutos antes y de como habías planeado todo desde meses atras. Nos contó que había intentado detenerte, sin embargo al ver que intentaba frustrar tus planes, le habías encerrado en un bote de basura.

- ... - El cerebro de Gumball aún procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Despúes de esto cada una de las chicas pronto tuvó su propia versión, aunque todas eran algo similares. Carmen fue la primera diciendo de que no soló habías tirado la puerta del gimnasio, no solo eso, sino que habías entrado en ropa interior y te habías abalanzado sobre ellas. Sin embargo no pudó soportar la situación y cerró los ojos esperando a que todo terminara. Su historía se convirtió de las más populares y practicamente todas las mujeres en la escuela se pusieron en tu contra, sea cierto o no ahora Carmen tiene asesoria con Mr. Small todos los dias despúes de clase para tratar su crisis post-traumatica.

» Por su parte Teri lo tomó como una venganza personal. Dice que llegaste para burlarte directamente de ella en su momento de mayor debilidad, por suerte nadie le esta prestando mucha atención, considerando que todo mundo sabe que es paranoica. ¿En serio quieres que continue?

Gumball estaba muriendo por dentro, viendo toda su vida irse por el drenaje. _Creo que nada podría ser peor. _Pensaba. Finalmente asintió.

- Esta bien, la historia de Molly es la peor y se ha prestado para muchos rumores. Pero ella cuenta que tras entrar en el vestidor te abalanzaste sobre ella, justo en el momento que se estaba cambiando, haciendole cosas innombrables.

_¡Eso es! No puedo volver a mostrar mi cara en la escuela nunca más._ Pensó.

- ¡Pero... p... pero nada de eso es verdad! - se intentó defender Gumball ante las acusaciones. Darwin solo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Lo se amigo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Darwin guardo silencio un instante.

- Si te sentir mejor Carrie y Tina creen que realmente fue un accidente.

Eso no ayudaba mucho, las dos personas que creían en él son las que más problemas le habían causado en la escuela.

El resto del día Gumball se pasó pensando que tendría que hacer para enmendar las cosas.

_¿Llamarlos por teléfono quizas? _Pensaba. _No, eso no funcionaría; sin mencionar que era posible que no quieran hablar conmigo._

Claramente no podía acercarse a la escuela, si lo descubrian se arriesgaba a ser podía hacer mucho desde su casa y solo podía salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta en las mañanas, cosa que no servía de nada considerando que en ese momento todos estaban en la escuela.

Debía aclarar las cosas con todos. ¿Pero comó?

* * *

La solución llegó a Gumball, el primer el viernes por la noche innesperadamente.

Pasada la hora de dormir, un golpe en la ventana de su cuarto le despertó. Inicialmente creyó que había sido Darwin, pero unos segundos despúes volvió a repetirse. Adormilado, se levantó de su cama y caminó hacía el origen del sonido. Darwin estaba profundamente dormido en su pecera, ausente de lo que sucedía.

La noche cerrada no le permitía ver con claridad lo que sucedía en su jardín, pero podía disernir levemente un par de siluetas dirigiendole alguna especie de señal.

Levantó la ventana con mucho cuidado, para evitar hacer ruido. En el patio se encontraba Jamie, junto con otra joven que Gumball no reconocía.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Gumball en el volumen más bajo de voz que pudó conseguir.

Jamie se acercó a la casa con una soga.

- Vinimos por ti – le respondió la pelirroja, mientras empezaba a desenrrollar la cuerda.

- ¿QUE? - Gumball exclamó confundido en su volumen de voz habitual. Darwin se agitó ligeramente en su pecera. - ¿Estas loca? Si mi madre descubre que salí, estoy muerto.

Jamie sin prestarle atención lanzó la cuerda con precisión a las manos de Gumball.

- ¡Vamos! - susurraba Jamie – ¡La fiesta ya empezó!

- ¿Fiesta? - preguntó ligeramente sorprendido - ¿Cual Fiesta?

- ¡Duh! La fiesta de Venus.

- ¿Huh? ¿Quien es Venus?

Jamie giró los ojos.

- ¡Venus! ¿Todo mundo la conoce?

- ...

- ¿Hermana mayor de Leslie?

- ...

- ¿Prima de Penny?

Gumball no tardó mucho en vestirse y aparecer en el jardín. Su pensamiento se había nublado unos segundos haciendolo ir en contra de su sentido común.

- Te dije que vendría - Jamie rió dando un golpe en el brazo a su amiga -. Gumball, ella es Almond; Almond, Gumball.

La chica lo miraba de pies a cabeza, analizandole. Finalmente se encogio de hombros y le dió la mano.

Almond era una ardilla unos centimetros más alta que él, vestía ropa simple e informal. Gumball sabía que la había visto en alguna ocasión en la escuela pero nunca le había prestado atención, pero era claro que estaba en algún grupo arriba de su generación.

Caminaron en la oscuridad de la noche calle arriba en dirección a los suburbios, tras recorrer cuatro manzanas, pudieron escuchar el sonido de la música proviniente de una casa cercana.

La puerta estaba abierta y había varios jovenes de Elmore platicando en el exterior. Algunos incluso fumando a pesar de su corta edad.

Los tres se abrieron paso entre la multitud, aunque realmente nadie estaba prestandoles mucha atención, cada quien estaba con sus propios amigos, sin embargo Gumball pudó notar que más de una persona le señalaba discretamente al pasar., era claro que sabían de quien era.

Era cerca de media noche y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. La música hacia vibrar las paredes de madera del salón.

Había mucha gente, sin embargo ninguna cara familiar, pero no se podía evitar notar el exceso de parejas. A Gumball le sorprendía que se comportaran de manera tan 'adulta' de una generación a otra, podía ver personas que no parecian mayores a su edad, sin embargo bebían alcohol o se comportaban indecorosamente frente a sus amigos, sin que a nadie le importara. Por un segundo le pareció ver la cabellera multicolor de Rachel entre las cabezas, pero rápidamente la perdió de vista.

- ¡Eh tú! – dijo Almond, ofreciendole a Gumball un vaso de lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja.

Gumball lo olfateó. Era claro que contenía algún tipo de licor.

Gumball en su vida había tomado alguna bebida alcoholica, sin embargo la presión social y la mirada de Almond, que continuaba valorandole, le obligarón a vaciar el contenido del vaso en un trago. Finalmente ¿Que era lo peor que podía pasar?

Jamie y Almond lo miraron sorpendido y le ofrecieron una segunda bebida.

Originalmente su cuerpo rechazó el sabor y el contenido del alcohol, pero su poca resistencia a este tipo de intoxicaciones le inhibió rápidamente. Pronto Gumball y sus dos acompañantes se habían únido al resto de la multitud en la sala de estar, bailando (o por lo menos moviendose locamente) al ritmo de la música.

- Pareces bastante divertido... para un niño. - comentó Almond eventualmente. Parecía que por fin lo había aceptado como persona, aunque claro tambien los efectos del alcohol habían actuado sobre ella.

Después de un rato se tumbaron en un sofa, cansados de la actividad física. Los tres compartiendo un vaso más de aquel elixir que parecía darles energía suplementaría cada vez que tomaban un sorbo.

- Y bueno... ¿Quien es Venus? - preguntó Gumball despúes de unos minutos de silencio.

Jamie se subió al sofa para compensar su baja estatura y comenzó a explorar la casa con su mirada.

- ¡Ahí! - dijo Jamie, señalando un grupo de personas sentados al pie de la escalera – Si miras con atención, verás que no son más que un grupo de prepubertos adorando ciegamente a la reina abeja.

Gumball se levantó y pudó ver que toda la atención del grupo se centraba en una persona, quien asumió era Venus, una hermosa flor... ¡carnivora!

- ¡Ja! ¿Quien hubiera pensado que Leslie tenía una hermana asi?

Como por acto de mágia una voz femenina/masculina se escucho detrás del sofa:

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Los tres se voltearon a ver quien les había interrumpido. Era Leslie.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gumball! - profirió Leslie sorprendido. Sus ojos tenían unas tenebrosas ojeras, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenarios. Se veía cansado y deshidratado -. Eres de las personas que menos esperaba ver aquí.

Tomó asiento entre Gumball y Jamie, sin importarle la reacción incomoda de ambos.

- Creí que enloquecería al no encontrar nadie con quien hablar – continuó hablando -. Mi hermana hizó una fiesta demasiado masiva para mi y no me dejó invitar a nadie.

Leslie se había abrazado incomodamente de Gumball, en busca desesperada del contacto humano. Almond no pudó evitar reirse de los dos.

- Intenté subir a mi cuarto a dormir para evitar este suplicio. Pero en mi cama estaban dos compañeros de Venus... - Leslie se interrumpió. Sus pupilas se contrayeron como si estuviera reviviendo alguna escena - ...ellos estaban co... cop... estaban...

- ¿Follando? - completó Jamie.

La cara de Leslie se torno palida al escuchar esa palabra y volteo a ver a la chica toro.

- ¿Ja... Jamie? - tartamudeo Leslie, dandose cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de una de las bravuconas más conocidas de Elmore en su casa - ¿Que... que haces aquí?

Jamie sonrió satisfecha con la expresión de pavor de Leslie. Ese tipo de gestos era una de las tantas razones por las que ella disfrutaba atormentar a los debiles.

- Jajaja, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo y tu hermana somos amigas desde antes que tu usaras pañales.

Leslie rápidamente cambio de lugar colocandose detrás de Gumball, usandole de escudo.

- ¿No recuerdas acaso de que fui tu niñera por varias semanas? - relataba Jamie con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su rostro. Leslie parecía volviendo a experimentar recuerdos que habían sido bloqueados años atras.

Mientras su nueva 'amiga' seguía jugando con los miedos de Leslie, algo en la mente de Gumball empezó a trabajar entre nubes de alcohol y sopor. Algo le decía que esa era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Ganandose a Leslie podría quiza resolver las cosas con Penny al menos.

_¿Que debo hacer?_ Pensaba.

Debía de utilizar la necesidad de Leslie de un amigo en ese momento y Jamie le había entregado en bandeja de plata la oportunidad. Gumball sin saber bien como se desenvolverían las cosas, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la casa. Leslie confundido no pusó ninguna resistencia.

Momentos despúes estaban en el patio trasero.

- Gracias Gumball - dijo la flor finalmente, notablemente más calmado -. No se lo que hubiera hecho si Jamie me hubiera humillado como en aquella ocasión...

- ¿Humillado? ¿De que hablas?

- ¡No no! ¡Olvida que dije algo! - dijo Leslie sobresaltado al notar que había hablado de más.

Hubo una breve pausa.

- Para eso estan los amigos – concluyó Gumball.

Leslie no pudó evitar rascarse incomodamente sus petalos mientras veía al gato.

- Sabes... creó que Carrie tenía razón respecto a ti – comenzó a decir -. Una persona que esta dispuesta a rescatar a sus amigos de manos de un engendro demoniaco, no puede ser tan mala.

La cosa pintaba bien.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Gumball tuvó que soportar a Leslie; Una vez que había comenzado a hablar fue imposible de detenerlo, pero él sabía que era necesarió pasar por aquella tortura auditiva hasta que se presentara el momento adecuado para hablar sobre Penny. Gumball tuvó que escuchar todo un discurso sobre lo irresponsable que era su hermana, lo degenerados que era todos los jovenes del noveno año y la injusticia de que sus padres le ignoraran cuando intentaba exponerles la realidad.

Despúes de lo que pareció una eternidad Leslie se detuvó momentaneamente al escuchar un cristal romperse en algún lugar de la casa. Gumball aprovechó el interludio para cambiar la conversación.

- Bueno y ¿que ha pasado en la escuela estos dias?

Leslie lo volteó a ver de reojo aún buscando el origen del vidrio roto.

- Pues tu sabes, lo de siempre: tareas, trabajos, receso - empezó a contarle -. La maestra Simian ha estado menos exigente tras tu suspensión. Pero realmente nada emocionante ha sucedido desde tu incidente en los vestidores a principio de semana.

Era claro que Leslie estaba evitando hablar de los rumores, lavandose las manos (¿hojas?) de todo lo que se había estado diciendo.

- Las chicas aún siguen enojadas por lo que sucedió aquel día, Masami es la que esta más enfadada. Tu sabes como son - continuó relatando con cuidado de no tocar detalles especificos -. Creo deberías disculparte con ellas, aunque haya sido un accidente.

Leslie se desvió nuevamente de la conversación y empezó a dar su punto de vista experto del comportamiento de las mujeres en la sociedad y la influencia de los vampiros adolescentes en su forma de ser durante los ultimos años; Por suerte, fue salvado de otra hora de aburrimiento gracias a Venus, que llamó a gritos a su hermano desde algún lugar de la casa.

* * *

Conforme paso el tiempo la fiesta fue muriendo y cerca de las tres de la madrugada una buena parte de los jovenes que seguían conscientes se fueron marchando en zig zag a sus respectivas casas.

Pronto solo quedaron unos cuantos. Jamie estaba noqueada en un sillón y Leslie dormido en una esquina, ambos con la cara llena de garabatos de algún bromista. Gumball platicaba con algunos perfectos desconocidos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y Venus que había perdido a la mayoría de sus fieles seguidores comenzaba a aburrirse.

Tras unos minutos Venus decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y llamó la atención de los pocos que quedaban golpeando una copa de cristal. Tenía en su cara una sonrisa picara con un aire de maldad, que alertó a varias parejas de ser el momento perfecto para retirarse.

- ¡Atención a todos! ¡Creo que es la hora de que los 'adultos' nos divirtamos! - dijo con un tono de voz elevado, intentando sonar ceremoniosa – Viendo que solo quedamos unos pocos creo es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para hacer un pequeño juego...

Gumball miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente no había más de veinte personas aún conscientes. Y con excepción de Almond, nadie conocido.

- ... creo es hora de 'Cinco minutos en el cielo' – concluyó Venus. Inmediatamente tras el anunció empezaron a iniciar murmullos entre los hombres y pequeños gritos de emoción entre las mujeres.

Gumball no tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando.

- Ya conocen las reglas – siguió hablando -: Todos tomaremos un papel númerado al azar. Nos dividiremos en dos habitaciones, en una los chicos y en otra las chicas. Cuando escuchen su número dirijanse al garage – dijo señalando una puerta a lado de la cocina -. Lo que pase en el garage se queda en el garage. Tras pasar cinco minutos anunciare a los siguientes afortunados. Es problema de ustedes si no salen antes de que llegue el siguiente duó.

La mandibula de Gumball se cayó al suelo tras escuchar en que consistía el 'juego'. Nervioso volteó a ver a su alrededor, no era el único inquieto con el anuncio. Sin embargo era claró que había mucha gente ansiosa por iniciar la actividad.

Antes que pudiera huir, Venus se acercó a él con dos charolas llenas de pequeños papeles. Con todos los ojos sobre él, no pudo más que tomar uno.

_Número 3_. Había obtenido.

Cuando todo mundo tuvo en sus manos un número Venus les señalo a los chicos su habitación.

El corazón de Gumball se aceleró a un ritmo cardiaco peligroso. Había venido con la intención de solucionar un problema, pero había terminado con el riesgo de meterse en uno diez veces mayor.

- ¡Luces Fuera! - anunció Venus una vez que todos se habían separado – Y recuerden: No se puede hablar o intentar adivinar quien era la otra persona.

La oscuridad total cayó sobre todos, ocultando el nerviosismo inminente de Gumball.

Los minutos se convirtieron en años, mientras que un torrente de miedos se azotaba sobre el pequeño gato: Si palabra de esto llegaba a la escuela, estaría expulsado con toda seguridad. Peor aún si esto llegaba a oidos de su familia o amigos, se convertiría en un rechazado social.

Lamentablemente su suerte continuó a la deriva, y antes de que pudiera seguir preocupandose por las posibles repercusiones, escuchó su número.

- ¡Número 3! - anunció la voz de Venus.

Gumball consideró escapar bajo el manto de oscuridad, pero su juicio nublado junto con las voces de los demás chicos lo... ¿animarón?

- Que suerte '#3' serás el primero.

- Ja. Si eres afortunado serás la pareja de Venus.

- ¡Que envidia '#3'!

_¿Quizas lo mejor es terminar todo esto de una vez?._ Pensaba.

A tientas abrió la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse al garage. Por un segundo la luz de la luna, le permitió ver la silueta de una chica más alta que él entrar en el garage.

_¿Almond? _Pensó Gumball.

* * *

_El siguiente capítulo como imaginaran es principalmente lemon. Era demasiado largo para que fuera un capítulo comodo de leer._


End file.
